Ice Pops
by SonicFreeColors1234
Summary: I, the great mercenary himself, never thought Leia's big mouth and ignorance would get me into a position like this... With Jude... Then again, it was sorta my fault that he and I ended up like this...


The wind in Sharilton sure feels nice today. It's been days since this town has experienced any during this summer; the spirit clime here has been acting weird lately. Normally this place is known for its breezy weather that powers its titan of a windmill.

I raise my hand to wipe off the sweat from my forehead. The shade this tree above me is providing isn't helping much, sadly. "Jude, Leia, hurry up alr-"

"C'mon, Jude! You need that winning stick; you _owe_ me for that spicy chicken roll my dad made you! Plus we have no gald left!" Leia cuts me off. "Suck faster!" I almost lose my composure on the spot, but I quickly remember what Jude is currently lapping on.

She's standing in front of him; Jude currently has a tongue on his blue ice pop, midway from the tip, not moving from shock. What a tease.

Leia's fists are in the air, a determined look on her face. I can see Jude's cheeks turn slightly red from what she said. Maybe from the hint of 'sparring time' or the 'sucking' line. He stops doing what Leia asked him to speed up. "L-Leia! Don't say it like that!" he softly replies after retracting his tongue. I can feel a grin forming on my face.

"But why not? I'm not being vague, am I? Now hurry up! Just pretend like it's Alvin's -"

"Leia!" He interrupts her. And with that my smirk vanishes... His cheeks are really burning now. I can say the same for me... Hopefully they won't look at me for support.

"What? What did you think I was gonna say?" she asks with a pouting look. "I was just gonna say 'Pretend like it's Alvin's life on the line'." Oh how clueless that girl is.

"What do you think!?" Jude has a look on his face that is screaming with embarrassment. I glance at Leia, who still doesn't follow. Jude notices as well, and mouths some words to her, his free hand pointing down below his waistline.

Leia finally catches on and understands what Jude and I thought she was going to finish off with. "Eww!" She covers her mouth with her hands as if she just swore in front of her mother.

"Now please be quiet, Le-" Jude is cut off by her. I have a bad feeling about th-

"You mean his _penis_!?" ... She whispers that last word, or so it would have been if she didn't naturally yell at the top of her lungs. Jude and I look at each other, petrified. He looks as though something inside him died. Pretty sure my pride did along with his... Great, everyone in the market area could hear Leia blab her mouth when the bickering started, and now they hear _this_...

Without thinking I sprint towards Jude and sling him over my shoulder. "This isn't helping, Alvin!" Jude says as we head for the manor. He's right. All those people probably think I got too antsy and couldn't wait anymore... And what about Leia? Will there be sparring time for both Jude and I?

I shake off the feeling of dread before replying to him. "What else was I supposed to do!?" I turn my head towards him, only to be met with his behind. Dammit, I'm used to him just running by my side that I didn't expect _that_ to greet me. In some way or another I catch a whiff of his scent. Hmm. Teepo was right. Just like strawberries. "Dude, what have you been putting on your ass?"

"Why're you smelling!?"

My face froze. There was no answer that would justify my actions. "Umm... Because it smells good?" ... Did I just scar this kid for life? Or worse... Did I just ruin his image of me? ... Jude doesn't answer back.

We finally reach the manor's doors. I pluck him off my shoulder and gently place him down on the pavement. "I don't put anything..." he says with flushed cheeks, not daring to look me in the eye. I'll admit, I wouldn't want to look at someone who just sniffed my ass and told me it smelled good. Hmm...

I have my arm around his shoulders now. I can feel him twitch at the touch. "Well isn't that just nice..." He shivers at the feeling of my breath on his ear. I tighten my hold on him for a brief second, finally letting go of the kid. The _kid_... Was I really just trying to flirt with Jude, a person who is eleven years younger than me? ... I try to play it cool, to act as if I was just joking around. "Just playin' with you, Jude," I cross my legs and put my hands up behind my head, a small smile formed on my lips. But I think he sees through my facade.

"Alvin..." I brace myself for the worst, now looking away from him with a frown. "Please..." My brows furrow. What is he going to say? _Stop?_ _Go away?_ _Never see me again?_ "Don't ever leave me..." A quiet gasp escapes my mouth. Didn't expect those words to ever come out of his mouth. I turn my head towards him, but he's not there... "Please," he repeats, his voice coming from behind me. Small arms wrap around my waist and pull me in for an embrace, my hands still behind my head.

"Damn, Jude. What did I say about doing that?" The expression on my face softens. Words come out with little anger and more of a playful tone.

"That it's creepy," Jude says happily into my back, muffled, his grip becoming stronger. Before things could go any further we hear someone running towards us.

"Oh." The steps are quicker. "My." Quicker... "Goodness!" They fall silent... "I knew it!" Leia shouts, pointing at me with a fresh blue ice pop. I wonder how'd she get that. I guess when I snatched up Jude he must have dropped his ice pop on the ground and Leia retrieved it. Either that or she snatched some kid's pop right when the vendor handed it to them.

She's at the bottom of the steps, looking at me with Jude pressed up against my back. "Umm...Jude? I think it's time to let go now..." Dammit, that warmth's coming back.

"No." One of his hands trail down from my waist to my left thigh. First he brought warmth to my face and now _there_? I stop looking where his hand is stroking and give Leia an innocent look. She's blushing, mouth gaping open. Probably was ever since she saw us in the distance hugging each other. She closes her mouth for once and smiles weirdly before running into the manor shouting, "Well, you two have fun. Bye!" quickly.

In our moments of solitude I close my eyes and let Jude carry on stroking me there. But now I want a change of pace. "Why not stop with the thigh and carry on _elsewhere_?" The presence behind me is suddenly gone, but then reappears pressed up against my chest.

"Like your ice pop?" Jude jokes, his gaze slowly moving from my face to my trousers.

"Long as it ain't blue and has a stick shoved in it."

"Deal." Ahh. The joys and wonders the blue ice pop can bring. ... I'm going to hell, aren't I? Hmm. You know what? I actually do not care right now with Jude's hand cupping me there.


End file.
